Star Wars: A New Generation
by Esther Evons
Summary: A New Generation starts with two young Star Wars fans. They are transported to the world of Star Wars, will they will begin their training as Padawans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Whether you like it or not, everything except the setting and stuff like that is going to be in SCRIPT STYLE. It will make it a lot easier for me to finish.**

**Characters with names, dialogue, and actions in bold are mine. The others belong to someone else. (Mary belongs to Mary, and the other characters belong to the maker of Star Wars)**

**There. I'm done with the disclaimer. Let's get this party started!**

Mary and I are at a sleepover at her house. We just finished a 12-hour Star Wars marathon.

Mary: Gosh, am I tired! Well, at least I stayed awake through all of them.

**Anna: ****/****snore****/****/****sno-****/**** Wha? Huh?**

Mary: /hits Anna with a pillow/ You idiot! You just slept through who-knows-how-much Star Wars! What do you remember?

**Anna: Um... I think we had just started the last one. Ah well.**

Mary: /sigh/ I should've noticed and sprayed Brian's shaving cream all over your face.

Mary and Anna didn't notice it, but fuzzy figures were appearing on the TV screen. As the figures became clearer, they came out of the television. Yes, that's right. Out of the television.

A Figure: Hello.

Mary: Aaah!

**Anna: What the heck? Wait a minute... Luke? Luke Skywalker?**

Figure: /laughs/ The one and only.

Mary: Oh. My. Gosh. But wait, aren't you... like... not real?

Another figure: /confused/ No, my children and I are quite real.

**Anna: And you're supposed to be dead! And... and... if Luke and Leia are born, then that guy over there points should be Darth Vader! Pinch me, Mary!**

Mary: /pinches Anna and herself/ Nope, they're still there. But this is just... weird.

Padme: Come, Anna and Mary. Take my hand.

**Anna: No, I'd rather have Annik-**

Mary: /clamps hand over Anna's mouth and puts the other in Padme's hand/

Padme: /laughs and takes Anna's hand/

The setting changes. Suddenly Anna, Mary, Padme, Luke, Leia, and Annikan are in a different... world, it seems. They are in a space ship, or maybe a space station. A small green alien walks up to the group.

Mary: Yoda. No. Way. He died! He died before Annikan did!

Yoda: Shush, young ones. No more of this nonsense about death and Darth Vader. We have been watching you, and we have decided that you should start your training, and to one day be Master Jedis.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary: /mouth falls open/

**Anna: Aw, Yoda's even cuter than in the movies! And his voice is just—**

Yoda: What are these movies you speak of? Never mind, never mind, for now we must concentrate on the first step: forgetting the things from your world.

Mary: Of course. Forgetting the things from our world... but wait, that reminds me, won't our families miss us?

Somebody behind Mary and Anna: /laughs/ Oh, time here passes much faster than in your world. In your world, time is frozen compared to here. Literally.

/Mary and Anna look at each other, both mouthing 'Han Solo'/

Yoda: Hello, Han Solo. Where have you been?

Han Solo: /says something in an alien language/

Yoda: /nods/ Yes, yes, I understand. /turns to Mary and Anna/ Come now, my children, follow me. /starts hobbling off down a hallway/

/Mary and Anna follow/

Yoda: /puts a hand on a sensor pad and a door opens/ /walks into the room/ Welcome to the Memory Room, children.

The room has two chairs, both with bowl-like things over them. There are countless shelves with jars on them. The jars are labeled and have cloudy substances in every color imaginable.

**Anna: So this is how we forget.**

Yoda: Here, we take the memory from your previous world, and add things that you will need as you are a Padawan. Your old memory will be stored, and if at any time a teacher decides you are not ready to be a Padawan, then your memory will be given back to you and you will be sent back. Come now, children, and sit.

/Mary and Anna sit in the chairs/

Yoda: /stands by a control panel, presses buttons, and pulls a lever/


	3. Chapter 3

/Mary and Anna wake up later, not knowing most of the things from their life on Earth/

**Anna: Wow, Mary! I can't wait to become a Jedi Master!**

Mary: You bet! How long do you think it's going to take?

Annikan: /walks in/ Oh, years. I was taken in as a child, and I was much older when I finally became a Jedi Master. Now, Yoda has told me to introduce you to the other trainees. Come now. /motions for the girls to follow him as he walks out into the hallway/

/Mary and Anna follow Annikan to a large room with many people, humans and aliens, aged from about six years to sixteen years/

Annikan: Once someone reaches about the mental age of seventeen, they cannot start their training. They must live as normal a life as they can on their home planet.

/Two young children, a girl and a boy, run up to Annikan, yelling 'Grampa! Grampa!/

**Anna: Leia's kids?**

Annikan: /nods/ Hello, Efferon, hello, Jezzol. How are you today?

**Efferon: (The girl) Good! Me and Jezzol are turning this old today! /holds up seven fingers/**

Mary: /whispers to Anna/ They both look just like Han Solo! Now, Efferon Solo sounds all right, but Jezzol Solo sounds a little weird.

**/Anna laughs/**

**Jezzol: These new kids? The****y're pretty.**

Annikan: /laughs/ Yes, they're new. This is Anna, and this is Mary.

**Another girl: /walks up to Jezzol/ You silly goose. They're way older than you. I'm Kenlee.**** How old **_**are **_**you,**** anyways?**

Mary: We're both ten, but I'm two months older than she is.

**Kenlee: Cool! Technically I'm twenty-something, but my mental age is eleven. Peleevon years are very quick.** **/grins/** **Hey, how 'bout I introduce you to some of the kids around here?**

**Anna: Sure! That would be great.**

**Kenlee: /leads Anna and Mary to a girl who looks about 13/ This is Trevor. He's thirteen, and from your planet, earth. His Peleevon second cousin, Ecanessa, is over there. /points to a girl about nine years old/ She's mentally about eight and a half.**

Mary: Wait, if Ecanessa is Trevor's second cousin, then that would make Trevor part Peleevon and Ecanessa part human, right?

**Kenlee: Right. Ecanessa's mother, who is Trevor's father's cousin, was abducted by Peleevonians. That was back when they were a cruel and ruthless planet. Obviously, they're not anymore. Ecanessa and I wouldn't be here today if Peleevonians still were!**

**Trevor: Well, actually, some Peleevonians still are. A while back, a Peleevonian was... ah... Darth'd. He stayed on Peleevon, and produced a line of Darths. The most recent one to be Darth'd is now known as Darth Carsion. His name used to be Pesger Saratay. And, /voice lowers to a whisper/ the Master Jedi think that he is trying to marry Evian Clide.**

Mary: Who's that?

**Kenlee: Evian is the daughter of Omia Saratay, the sister of Pesger's father. Omia and her husband, Evern Clide, are also the leaders of the rebellion against the Darths.**

**Anna: Wow. Hey, I think class or something is going to start.**

In fact, class was starting. A young man, dressed in white robes, was clapping his hands together at the front of the room.

**Teacher: Hello, students. For you new ones, I am Veion Taylor. Today, for those mentally aged ten to thirteen, we are going to start lightsaber training.**


End file.
